


our senator, our queen

by Mellaithwen



Series: Artwork [21]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen, Illustration, Inktober, Portrait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellaithwen/pseuds/Mellaithwen
Summary: "So this is how liberty dies... to a thunderous applause."-- Star Wars; Revenge of the SithPortraits of Padmé Amidala
Series: Artwork [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080536
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	our senator, our queen

**our senator, our queen**

****

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally painted for Inktober 2019


End file.
